Cir-El
Cir-El, aka Cira, is a Kryptonian superhero who generally tries to help out and seems kind of inexperienced but well-meaning. Cira Mia Walkers, often called Mia by her family, is a kind of nerdish girl who wants to be a teacher and is nice to her friends. Poor, and often skips events because she can't get the funds together. Background Somewhere in space, Brainiac is out there carving out a place. Literally, he takes cities and carves them out of planets, keeping them for his own. After taking the city of Kandor, he studied his captives and tried to see what he could do with the data in between planets. The inhabitants of Krypton were a significant find, being immensely powerful in every way (especially when not under a red sun) and highly advanced as a civilization. Worthy of study. Replicating Kryptonian DNA proved extremely difficult, with their genome being unstable when created artificially. Attempts with other base materials were slightly more stable, but not viable until he experimented with a corpse he had salvaged in an abandoned ship in deep space, which happened to be a human. Basing the Kryptonian pattern on a -live- female Kandorian captive, he cloned her with the new materials. The experiment with the corpse created a child that rated poorly on all his tests, and was far substandard to the original. Realizing that he'd created a stable but not useful being, he disabled then discarded the flawed experiment into space and moved on to other projects. The parent Kandorian is still alive in the bottled city. The discarded being was found by a group of scavengers which was in Brainiac's wake picking through his garbage. Unlike Brainiac, they knew what a 'human' was and mis-recognized the little female as human. They considered it to be an act of kindness to return the thing to its home planet, ditching her garbage pod as they passed the planet the way we would return a squirrel to a tree without checking to see if it was THEIR tree first. The pod was found by a poor family and opened with trepidation. The Walkers, following in the tradition of another Kryptonian, adopted the child found inside the pod and brought her up as well as they could, as a decent person and a moral human being. Now seventeen years old, Cira's DNA re-activates and returns her powers. She has very little idea how exactly to USE them, but still, she gets sent out into the world as the world's new semi-kryptonian super-hero. Who was planning to be a teacher someday. Maybe a librarian. At this point, she is an unfit teenaged geek who has less than a quarter of her potential power, can not yet fly, and can not afford a super suit that won't tear when she's struck. She will find flying to be her preferred mode of transportation when someone teaches her how to do it though, and will often forget that she's doing so. Not having expected it to live, Brainiac nevertheless would be able to recognize it if he saw his creation again. Knowing its DNA to the smallest particle, he would be able to download her experiences as they occur. To be specific, if he chose he could watch what she sees, but not what she has seen unless he brought her physically to his laboratory where he could access her brain directly. He could then input programming if he so chose which would override her personality for a time and potentially alter her abilities. She is, in his mind, a failure created from a captive and a corpse. As a minor side note, Mia/Cira's family is poor. She has an older sister, Jessi, and her father and mother are Edward and Noie Walkers. They found their youngest child in an 'alien pod' as an infant, which any actual alien would recognize as a garbage ejection pod. The technology for these things doesn't change much from species to species. They think that it is fascinating, and know where it is today. Even though poor, Cira has one of the most valuable things in the history of mankind. Herself. A powerful, scary brick, Cira is the most physically advanced human ever. She makes super-soldiers look like a child's science experiment. A lock of her hair is valuable enough to start a world war, because she is a genetically viable super-human. If her DNA fell into the hands of one of the earth's super brains, it would be worth anything to them. It's a good thing that it would take a kryptonite laser to even give her a haircut and the fact that she is 'viable' is not an easy thing to test. Personality Cira isn't the usual Kryptonian. She grew up poor and generally got second hand things from her older sister, just happy to have the love of her family because there generally wasn't much else under the tree at christmas. She learned to be a decent enough person, who always hoped for love and listened to music, read books, didn't watch too much tv. An introvert mostly. Cira isn't sure about much in her life, and doesn't have a boatload of confidence. She kind of wonders what to do with her life, not really sure where to go or what to do. She lacks direction and initiative. Thing is, Cira isn't a bad kid. She worships super-heroes, but not so much that she forgets that they're people. She has a poster of Captain Marvel on her wall, and wants to be something special someday. Just has no idea how to go about it. There's always books. Now that her powers have shown themselves, she knows that she's meant for greater things, but even now she's still a second-stringer and only one of a group of much stronger heroes. When you hear Kryptonian, you have certain expectations. Cira is the one of the group who might let you down, and she expects to be the one last picked. Guard the base, stay here and protect the civilians while we fight the enemy. It's an important job! Sure.. Thing is, it is an important job. You only have to save one person to be a hero. And that's what she's always wanted, right? ....right. So she's going to make her family proud, and do the work that needs doing. It's what we do here as heroes, right? I wish there was a manual. Logs 2015 Logs *2015-02-19 - Tall Buildings in a Single Bound - On a Metropolis bridge, an accident lures a new hero out of hiding. *2015-02-21 - Up, Up and Away - Supergirl checks in on, well, Supergirl. *2015-02-22 - More Powerful Than a Locomotive - Nightwing and Kara teach Mia how to fall down, and the new hero shows her stuff a little bit. *2015-03-10 - A Freak-out Accident - A quiet day turns into an event when Mia gets threatened and...reacts. She's twitchy. *2015-03-23 - Godzilla VS the Girls - Godzilla attacks Japan! Again. He sparks a totally unexpected type of media frenzy. *2015-04-01 - Just a Fan - Mia gets an autograph from Wonder Man. Simple scene. *2015-04-13 - 'Not Power Girl', She Calls It - Supergirl meets Cir-El and sparks a fateful conversation *2015-04-15 - A New Kind of Supermodel - Supergirl and Cir-El commission a new outfit to replace the one that got, umm, vaporized. *2015-04-20 - A Warm Chilly Reception - The Man of Steel meets the newest family member. It goes well, after the initial 'greeting'. Ouch. *2015-05-06 - Mia's First Bank Robbery - While training with Supergirl, Mia and Kara stop a bank robbery and save a hospital... and Mia learns to fly. *2015-06-15 - STAR Labs Cir-El - STAR labs is recruited to help study Cir-El. Because she's strange. *2015-06-17 - Future Imperfect - Series. A malfunctioning toy sends Supergirl into the far future, leaving Mia to guard the city mostly alone. Kara is forced to survive without powers in a red sun future earth, and Superman rallies to save her while Mia just tries not to get anybody killed. *2015-07-15 - Mongul - Cir-El meets a menace from Superman's past. *2015-10-06 - We Need to Talk - Superman, Superboy and Cir-El hash some things out. Do people say hash anymore? Ha! I'm retro. *2015-10-30 - The Interview - The press get their first look at Cir-El, and Superman drops a bomb. *2015-10-30 - Father and Daughter-ish - Interaction between Superman and his adopted daughter. *2015-11-12 - The Circus of Crime's in Town Series - When Supergirl is captured by The Circus of Crime, it's up to Cir-El and Superman to free her. But the Circus has a weapon which may be too much for Kal-El and Cir-El to stop - in the form of... Supergirl? *2015-11-27 - Why is it Always Missiles? - An unknown enemy targets Mia with missiles. Not Cir-El, Mia. Kal intervenes. 2016 Logs *2016-09-11 - Play Nice, Girls - An attack on STAR labs brings out the ladies. The cheaty, cheaty ladies! 2017 Logs *2017-05-15 - Drama at the Disco - Batman vs Disco! Also, the washroom has some event or other going on... *2017-08-25 - The Arena Series - When fourth-string failure of a villain Arcade is given the chance to succeed, just once, at a truly huge deathtrap, he kidnaps a selection of new and inexperienced heroes. *2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's - Linda and Mia come to Xavier's Gallery Category:DC Hero Category:DC Adapted Feature Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken